wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Titan
Patch 7.3.}} :For the UI addon/mod that creates a bar at the top of the screen, see Titan Panel. For the cancelled MMO by Blizzard, see Titan (codename) MMO. )|The Titans, colossal, metallic-skinned gods from the far reaches of the cosmos, explored the newborn universe and set to work on the worlds they encountered. They shaped the worlds by raising mighty mountains and dredging out vast seas. They breathed skies and raging atmospheres into being. It was all part of their unfathomable, far-sighted plan to create order out of chaos. They even empowered primitive races to tend to their works and maintain the integrity of their respective worlds.}} |alignment = Usually lawful neutralShadows & Light, pg. 108. }} The titans, also known as the makersIronaya#QuotesAlgalon the Observer#QuotesMany subzones, the travelers (to the trolls)The Third Troll Legend, or the Great Ones (to the Oracles) , are a race of extremely powerful, majestic creatures, akin to gods.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 75. These giants traveled across the cosmos bringing order to worlds.Warcraft III manual, pg. 133. Many believe them to simply be a progenitor race.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 32, 127. Unlike most creatures, titans are made of primordial matter''World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 13 from the evolution of a world-soul into magical sentience.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 19 History After the creation of the universe, many worlds came into existence. Within some of these worlds, the spirits of the Titans were forged. These world-souls slumbered for ages and the nascent titans suffused their energies with the celestial bodies they inhabited. When they awoke, the Titans became living worlds and their bodies adapted the environment on the world and it's cosmic surrounding as their own. After their initial awakening, the Titans started a quest to find more of their kind across the universe.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1; Chapter I: Mythos The first titan to awaken was Aman'Thul and he soon started his quest to find more slumbering world-souls and nurtured them until they also transformed into titans. The awakened Titans joined Aman'Thul in his quest, preserving life and order in every world they encountered, despite the fact that most of them proved devoid of a soul. After ordering the worlds, the Titans placed Constellars to watch over them while they continued their quest to find more world-souls. After eons of searching, only seven Titans existed and they formed the Pantheon. They were Aman'Thul, Sargeras, Aggramar, Eonar, Khaz'goroth, Norgannon and Golganneth. Culture The titans are now a subject of significant interest on Azeroth, at least for the dwarves — especially the Explorers' Guild. Their part in Azeroth’s history lies far, far back in time, although Sargeras has, of course, taken a more active role in recent conflicts through the Burning Legion. There are two known races of titans (aesir and vanir). The Pantheon are the leaders of the titans and some of the universe’s most powerful entities. Their figure is humanoid but gigantic, with gleaming metallic skin and a perfection of form that makes the heart ache.Shadows & Light, pg. 107. Very little is known about the titans save for scraps the dwarves have unearthed and some vague night elf folklore. Few human scholars actually believed the mighty demigods even existed. Legend holds that the great ones shaped the land when the world was young, then left the world to its own devices. The ruins and buried cities that remain on Azeroth — Uldum beneath the Tanaris Desert, Ulduar beneath the Storm Peaks of Northrend, and Uldaman beneath the dwarven home of Khaz Modan — are known to a few to actually be "titanic" ruins. Most mortals believed that they were only ancient ruins. There are two presumed types of titan, the stronger, smarter, more agile aesir, and the tougher but less powerful vanir. One scholar has postulated that there are other subspecies of titans. No titans have ever been spotted, and it is believed that they live among the stars where they continue to this day shaping new worlds. ''In this passage, the majority of "scholars" and the "most mortals" refers primarily, if not entirely, to humans. Each titan cultivates specific interests that relate to particular elements or energy types — essentially, to some small aspect of creation over which the titan holds a measure of dominance. Some titans refer to the piece of creation upon which they focus as their "sphere of power". Titans generally believe they are invincible. They wade into the thickest of battles using their most powerful abilities, or even just swinging with massive, alloyed fists. Titans with well-defined spheres of power have wildly varying combat tactics, focusing primarily upon the strengths of their spheres.Shadows & Light, pg. 109. Despite this there is evidence that in the war with the old gods a titan was killed. Types *Aesir (platinum) *Vanir (bronze) Aesir and vanir are two presumed types of titans. However, it is believed that there may be other subspecies. In the game files "titans" have skins for gold, silver, stone, and ivory, in addition to bronze and platinum. These may represent additional titan subspecies. Known titans Most of the known titans come from the elite, ruling sect known as the Pantheon. Little is known of the names or details of the titans, beyond these few: Pantheon * Aman'Thul * Eonar * Norgannon * Khaz'goroth * Aggramar * Golganneth Former * Sargeras (Vanir titan''Shadows & Light, pg. 123./dark titanMagic and Mayhem, pg. 16.) ** Avatar of SargerasShadows & Light, pg. 123. Pantheon destroyed A tale of Lei Shen suggests the last members of the Pantheon have been dead for millenia, killed by Sargeras around the time of the forming of the Burning Legion. Aggramar revived and essence of Eonar found Possible * Azeroth * Argus (corrupted) Suspected representations of titans Players have speculated they may have seen titans, but they have only seen possible representations of titans.Ask CDev, round 2 "have we seen a true titan" answer See also . Chris Metzen stated in BlizzCast 12 that "Will we see actual titans one day."http://us.blizzard.com/en-us/community/blizzcast/archive/episode12.html However, in Ask CDev, round 2 (2011) the question of whether players have seen titans in World of Warcraft was asked directly and the answer was "No, only their creations." In Patch 7.3 In the raid, Antorus, the Burning Throne, the first explicit representations of titans will likely be seen for Aggramar and Eonar in the manifestations of their remaining essences. Also a proto-titan or world-soul of Argus will be the last encounter. NPCs who use the titan model or titan-like models Most of these creatures have been determined to be titanic watchers. * Aman (male "titan" model, appears in Menethil Harbor's inn) * Auriaya (female "titan" model, currently in Ulduar) * Freya ("daughter of titans" , unique titan-like model, formerly in Temple of Life, currently in Ulduar) ** Avatar of Freya (embodiment of one aspect of Freya, currently in Sholazar Basin) * Hodir (unique titan-like model, formerly in Temple of Winter, currently in Ulduar) * Ironaya (female "titan" model, currently in Uldaman) * Jotun (male "titan" model, walks along the Path of the Titans) * Loken (male "titan" model, formerly in the Temple of Wisdom, currently in the Halls of Lightning) * Maiden of Grief (female "titan" model, currently in the Halls of Stone) * Maiden of Virtue (female "titan" model, currently in Karazhan) * Myzrael (female "titan" model, trapped deep beneath the Arathi Highlands) * Odyn (titanic watcher within the Halls of Valor) * Thorim (unique titan-like model, Brother of Loken, formerly in the Temple of Storms, currently in Ulduar) * Yotnar (titanic watcher who oversees the trials at the Aggramar's Vault in Stormheim) Unseen indviduals *Greatfather Winter (suspected)The Feast of Winter Veil *Tyr (suspected; formerly in Temple of Order, current location unknown. It is worth noting that Tyr's temple alone shows no sign of damage or conflict, as such Tyr may have willingly defected or fallen under the sway of the Old God) *"The Grand Architect" - According to Gearmaster Mechazod, a titan keeper in Ulduar who created the first gnomes, the mechagnomes. Likely Mimiron. However, Khaz'Goroth is believed to be the titan behind dwarves, humans, and gnomes.Alliance Player's Guide'' Myth * The original Titans are the elder gods from who inhabited the world during the First Era, and later ruled it during the Second Era. Their leader was Kronos. Notable titans include Rhea, Atlas, and Prometheus. Unlike their Warcraft counterparts, most of them were inherently malevolent. They were defeated by Zeus and the Olympians at the start of the Third Era. **In Greek mythology, the gods chained the evil titans beneath the surface of the world. In the Warcraft universe, the Titans chained the old gods beneath the surface of the world. * The Æsir come from . They are the rulers of Asgard and the more altruistic force in the universe, the greatest of them being Odin and Thor. The Vanir come from Vanaheim and are allied with the Æsir. They mostly live apart from each other, but a few Vanir have been taken into Asgard and are considered as "one of the Æsir." Both have a common enemy in the Jotnar (giants). In an interesting contrast from Blizzard's direction, which places the dwarves close to the Titans, the Vanir of Norse myth had stronger ties to the elves. Media Video File:The Lore of Titans & Old Gods - Part 1 - File:Warcraft History & Lore Episode 1 - The Creation|Nobdy Enoon's video series on Warcraft History & Lore Notes * According to some statues scattered around Uldaman, the original five races of the world were trolls, earthen, tauren, mountain giants, and sea giants. The giants and the earthen were direct creations of the titans, to aid them in shaping Azeroth. It appears mechagnomes (which later became gnomes) were also created by the titans to help shape the world, but as mechagnomes resemble machines more than living organisms it is possible that the titans didn't consider them their own race. This may be the case with iron vrykul (which apparently later became normal vrykuls and humans) as well, although iron vrukyl are much more similar to earthen. The trolls and tauren, it would seem, were the first races to evolve, or else the first creations of the titans not charged with assisting or defending Azeroth. However, the dragons might well predate all of them- certain passages from War of the Ancients refers to them as (in the Old Gods' minds) the "Titan's hounds". This, along with the discovery of Galakrond and the proto-dragons, seems to prove that the dragons were created by the titans to help safeguard Azeroth. Furbolgs also have legends of seeing the coming of the titans to the world from their homeland in Northrend, implying they predate the titans as well.Lands of Mystery, pg. 85. Murlocs have also been implied to predate titans. * According to some sources, such as the Warcraft Encyclopedia, it is said that the titans are not actually gods, though they are more powerful than a number of gods encountered in Azeroth.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/417.xml Other sources such as the Sunwell Trilogy claim that they are "gods from the far reaches of the cosmos".Dragon Hunt Alliance Player's Guide says that they are akin to gods. Shadows & Light states that they are demigods. * Titans brought the concept of Runic Magic into the world. * They are called "Travelers" in the Troll Legends. * When shaping Azeroth, the titans tried out and discarded various ideas. The different "layers" or "versions" of Azeroth this progress created can be observed within the Emerald Dream, according to Cenarius and Malfurion Stormrage.The Well of Eternity, pg. ? * It is implied that the Burning Legion fears the Titans.The Well of Eternity, pg. 267. * Some accounts of the titans give them titles such as "Patron of All Life".Shadows & Light Trivia * Two in-game models are called "titans" in the files. * Argus (Panoptes) is a many-eyed giant in Greek mythology. *The titans made had been inspired and even based on the titans from Greek mythology, born from the union of the comsic sky and the earth. References See also * * * Titanic watcher * World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 * World-soul External links ;Lore Feb 23rd 2014 8:00PM}} de:Titanen es:Titán fr:Titan nl:Titan pl:Titan Category:Game terms Category:Lore Category:Outsiders Category:Titans